harrypotterfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Alfons Gasthuis
Alfons Gasthuis (Engels: Marcus Belby) was een tovenaar en student van Ravenklauw op Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus van 1990 tot 1997, een jaar boven de beroemde Harry Potter. Alfons was de neef van Damocles Gasthuis, de bekende toverdrankmaker die de Wolfsworteldrank ontwikkelde in de late 20e eeuw. Om deze reden overwoog Hildebrand Slakhoorn Gasthuis uit te nodigen op zijn Slakkers-diners in het schooljaar van 1996-1997, maar gezien het feit dat hij zijn oom niet vaak zag, heeft Slakhoorn nooit veel aandacht aan hem geschonken. Biografie Jeugd Alfons Gasthuis werd geboren rond 1979,''Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins'', Hoofdstuk 7 (De Slakkers) ergens op de Britse eilanden, in de tovenaarsfamilie Gasthuis. Hij was de zoon van meneer Gasthuis en de neef van Damocles Gasthuis: een gevierde, met de Orde van Merlijn-bekroonde toverdrankmaker die in het laatste kwart van de 20e eeuw de Wolfsworteldrank ontwikkelde, een toverdrank dat de effecten van lycantropie kon verzachten (maar niet genezen).''Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban'', Hoofdstuk 8 (De Vlucht van de Dikke Dame)''Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban'', Hoofdstuk 18 (Maanling, Wormstaart, Sluipvoet en Gaffel) Alfons had echter niet veel contact met zijn beroemde oom, omdat zijn vader geen goede relatie met hem had. Gasthuis ontving zijn toelatingsbrief tot Zweinstein op elfjarige leeftijd en schreef zich op 1 september 1990 in op Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus, de dag waarop hij werd gesorteerd in Ravenklauw. Zevende jaar aan boord van de Zweinsteinexpress]] Alfons Gasthuis kwam op de ochtend van 1 september 1996 aan boord van de Zweinsteinexpres om naar Kasteel Zweinstein te reizen, waar hij aan zijn zevende en P.U.I.S.T.-niveau jaar zou beginnen. Eenmaal in de trein ontving hij een uitnodiging voor een lunch in coupé C van de nieuwe toverdrankmeester, Hildebrand Slakhoorn. Hij kwam daar aan en gaf een nerveuze, gespannen glimlach aan Harry Potter en Marcel Lubbermans bij hun aankomst. Slakhoorn, die zijn eigen lunch had meegenomen (aangezien het etenskarretje vooral sterk is op het gebied van Droptoverstokken en daar "de spijsvertering van een arme oude man echt niet meer tegen bestand" is) bood Gasthuis eerst een halve koude fazant aan, en begon een gesprek over zijn oom, Damocles, en zijn uitstekende prestatie. Toen de professor hem vroeg of hij zijn oom vaak zag, probeerde Gasthuis haastig te antwoorden en stikte in een mondvol fazant. Slakhoorn maakte zijn luchtwegen vrij met een spreuk, enkel om te horen dat de vader van Gasthuis niet zo goed met zijn oom kon opschieten en als zodanig wist hij niet veel over hem. Slakhoorn raakte niet geïnteresseerd in hem en wendde zich in plaats daarvan tot Magnus Stoker, waarbij hij Gasthuis misliep toen hij een dienblad met taarten aanbood. )]] Gasthuis zou echter nog steeds worden uitgenodigd voor één van de diners van de Slakkers. Tijdens het dessert, een kwestie waarin Gasthuis meer belangstelling leek te hebben dan het gesprek, wendde het onderwerp zich weer tot zijn oom, maar toen Gasthuis zei dat zijn vader beweerde dat "de enige drank die hij wil, een goudgele met een schuimkraag" is, veranderde Slakhoorn het onderwerp abrupt en ondervroeg Hermelien Griffel over de beroepen van haar ouders (tandheelkunde) in de Dreuzelwereld. Toen Ginny Wemel later tijdens het dessert arriveerde, maakte Slakhoorn een grap over Gasthuis die geen dessert voor haar overhield.[[Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins (film)|''Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins (film)]] Later in het jaar, op 20 december 1996, liet Slakhoorn Gasthuis handdoeken uitdelen in de toiletten terwijl hij in zijn kantoor een Kerstfeest organiseerde voor de Slakkers. Aan het einde van zijn zevende jaar werd Albus Perkamentus gedood door Severus Sneep, maar het is onbekend of Alfons aanwezig was bij de Begrafenis van Perkamentus, net als de meeste van zijn andere afdelingsgenoten. Latere leven Het is onbekend of hij terugkeerde om te vechten in de Slag om Zweinstein of dat hij de Tweede Tovenaarsoorlog overleefde. Trivia * Alfons Gasthuis werd vertolkt door Robert Knox in de verfilming van [[Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins|''Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins]]. * Op 24 mei 2008 werd de acteur die Gasthuis speelde, Robert Knox, doodgestoken door Karl Bishop buiten de Metro-bar naast het treinstation in Sidcup, Londen, terwijl hij zijn jongere broer verdedigde. Bij de wereldpremière van de film waarin hij speelde, ''Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins'', droegen al zijn voormalige collega-castleden witte linten ter nagedachtenis.Robert Knox op IMDb"Potter film actor killed in fight"via BBC News Op 4 maart 2009 rapporteerde BBC dat Karl Bishop was veroordeeld of schuldig bevonden aan de moord op Knox."Potter actor's courage cost him is life"via BBC News De volgende dag kreeg Bishop een levenslange gevangenisstraf voor die veroordeling. * Ondanks dat hij in het boek werd beschreven als mager en nerveus. wordt hij in de film afgeschilderd als gulzig en onbeleefd, sprekend met zijn mond vol dessert terwijl hij het in zijn mond duwt tijdens de bijeenkomst van de Slakkers; hij heeft ook een tamelijk rond gezicht, mogelijk een aanwijzing dat hij dik zou zijn. * In ''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'', in tegenstelling tot het boek en de film, beland Gasthuis bij de Slakkers. Verschijning * ''Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins'''' * [[Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins (film)|''Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins (film)]] * ''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' Referenties Bron Deze pagina is een (gedeeltelijke) kopie en vertaling van de Engelse Harry Potter WikiGasthuis, Alfons Gasthuis, Alfons Categorie:Tovenaar Categorie:Gasthuis familie Categorie:Geboortes 1979 Categorie:Britse Individuen Categorie:Gesorteerd in 1990